The Awesomest Party Ever
by Horrornovel14
Summary: So what happens when Prussia and America plan a party and before hand Romano gets assaulted by two perverted men? Lots of shit happens making it the most eventful night for all! M for language and some sexual inferences. Mainly Prumano but has USUK, ChinaRussia, FranceSpain, GerIta, and one sided BelarusRussia


_And I sadly do not own Hetalia or it's characters :'( anyway~~~ character pairings are Prussia x Romano Germany x Italy US x UK France x Spain One sided Belarus x Russia and Russia x China! Enjoy and please Review!_

Prussia walked into America's house, grinning wide. "Yo! You ready to plan this thing!?"

America ran up and viciously high-fived the Prussian, "You bet you're pale ass I am!"

The albino shook his hand a bit to relieve the sting, still grinning, "Let's get started then! Germany and Italy are coming at four to help set up, I'll leave and go kidnap Roma~. And the others will arrive at five. Kay!"

"Totally bro! Tony's gonna set up the DJ and stuff! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Sweet!" He laughed, then took out a list, "You got everythin' right?"

"Dude! Have some faith in me, bro! I not only have everything, I gots _everything_!"

"Oh dear Lord….I either love you right now, or am regretting saving you from England…"

"RUDE!" He then walked to the kitchen, Prussia following. Everything was laid out on the table. And everything, no _everything_, ranged from burgers and Coke to….CONDOMS! Yep. He had everything. No…_EVERYTHING!_

"Uhm…...What exactly are we doing at this party?"

"Just Dance 4, Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Seven minutes in heaven, burger eatin' contest, dress up, pin the eyebrows on the England, and many more~~"

"….Did you go to Cuba again?"

"Cuba banned me….so nope~~~~ We just legalized Marijuana though~~~!"

"Uh…..okay then…" Before he could run away from the crazy American, the bell rang. _HALLELUJAH!_ Prussia mentally celebrated and skipped to the door, "He's now your problem!" Then ran to his car to kidnap his boyfriend.

"…..the fuck?" Germany muttered and walked in, a puzzled Italy happily following.

Prussia was driving, imagining how pissed Romano was going to be. He parked in the front of the Italian's house and walked up. When he got to the door, he noticed that it was already opened. Forced open. _The hell!? _He quickly rushed into the house, "Romano!? Roma where are you!?" He rushed around the house, the small man no where to be seen. _Damn it! I was supposed to kidnap him! AND WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!? _He then heard soft noises coming from above him, _The attic…_

The albino pulled down the latter and rushed up, to find France and Spain making out with Romano tied and gagged in the corner.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?"

"We wanted to get your attention mon cheri~. You've ignored us for so long we feel as if our beautiful trio is down to a duo." France whined as Prussia ungagged his tomato.

"That doesn't give you permission to kidnap and torture _my _boyfriend!" He ripped the duck tape off of Romano's mouth. "Are you okay Tomato? Did they abuse you? Show me on this doll where they touched you," The worried Prussian pulled a Romano look alike voodoo doll out of his pocket and showed it to the Italian.

"FUCK! YOU BASTARD THAT HURT!" He screamed after Prussia's rant.

"Tomato! Where did they touch you? This is important. Show me on the doll!" The albino was desperate since he knew how perverted and rapey his "friends" could be.

"Fine! If it'll get you to shut the fuck up they groped me to get erect. Okay?" His voice was annoyed, but shaky and sounded close to tears.

Angry, the Prussian turned to the two eastern Europe countries. His red eyes were dark and hungry for blood, "Fuck you both! Touch my Romano again and I'll kill you! For now~," an evil smile crossed his face, "I'll get my revenge at the party~. Now _scat_."

Terrified, the two countries fled the scene. Once he heard their car pull away, he bent down and scooped up the poor Italian, "Are you alright?" His voice was soft and gentle, music to Romano's ears.

"Like hell I'm okay! They assaulted me then made me watch them fuck for two hours while you were off in God knows where!" He snapped, angry for being abandoned. He's already been millions of times by millions of people, but the fear of being abandoned and left alone forever by this albino German bastard left him terrified and angry at himself for feeling that.

Prussia felt so guilty, "I'm so sorry Roma," He whispered. "I won't leave you alone for that long ever again. Now how bout you change clothes and we take a drive? Kay~."

Romano glared at him, then his gaze softened as he felt relief envelope him. He knew the albino wasn't lying and that meant the world to him. "Okay. But first…." A small, devious smile crossed his face and he stood up on tiptoes, kissing the German's mouth.

Prussia smirked into the kiss, "Fine by me." And so they went to bedroom and had what Stephen King describes as poundcake in 11/22/63.

When they were done doing the dirty, the two dressed and off they were. The time was Five fifteen. _Well, America's gonna kill me…..but oh well~~ I got sex~~!_

"Where the hell are we going anyway Gil?"

_God I love it when he uses that nickname, _He thought happily. No one but his Roma and Brother knew his human name. "We're going to America's. He's throwing a party that he forced me to help plan."

"Damn it…..I hate parties. And you know that! Fucking bastard." He grumped.

"Sorry Roma. But he's paying me~ so money~!" He grinned, trying to perk the grump up.

Romano sighed, "Fine. Who else is going."

"Spain, France, Russia, America—of course—, England, Russia, China, Belarus, Germany, and Italy."

The Italian groaned, "Fuck…"

"I know, but this night I can get perfect revenge on France and Spain~~."

"You better fucking get revenge for what they fucking did to me."

Prussia parked the car and leaned over and gently kissed Romano's forehead. "I'd always get revenge on those that have wronged you. Now were here so be on your best behavior."

"I know I know. _Mom_." He got out of the car, Prussia following on his side chuckling lightly. The couple walk into the house and right into a pissed America.

"You left me! That's rude!" He snapped, pouting like a child.

Prussia rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "I'm so sorry I left you alone with my bruder and his Italian like that."

"Suck it asshole." He grumbled, then walked away to start up Just Dance 4.

"Someone's grumpy…" He muttered, then looked down at Romano who was clinging to his shirt sleeve as if he were afraid the idiots in the trio were going to take him again. "Don't worry Lovi," He whispered gently, "I'll make sure they stay away. Now are you ready to go dance? 'Cause we all know America is going to force all of us to dance."

"F-fuck…" He muttered, his old stutter coming back.

Well, let's just say the Just Dance idea, was NOT a good one. France and Spain ended up doing a sissy girl dance which for some reason got them lusty and they started making out again. China and Russia did Gangnam Style by the force of America which ended with Belarus trying to murder China for the elevator hump (even though that wasn't in the game…). America forced England to do Never Gonna Give You Up which halfway through made England start to strangle the American and scream "Bloody wanker! Don't touch me!". Germany and Italy sat on the couch getting really heated. And Prussia and Romano crept upstairs to get away from the freaks.

After they all were down there for around forty-five minutes, all finally came back up, worn out from beating the shit, or fucking the shit, out of one another.

America walked up grinning, his face bloodied due to England, "Now spin the bottle~~~~~~~~!" He used his superman strength to force everyone to the ground and grabbed a used beer bottle. "Who wants to go first?"

Belarus walked up, grinning her creepy scary grin, "Me. I want to have brother."

Russia hid behind China, shaking, "No way sister! I don't want you kissing me! You're scary!"

Belarus ignored his objections and spun the bottle. It landed on China.

"Ayaaa! No way!" China yelped, hiding behind Russia now.

America was laughing his ass off, "Nope! You havta! It's the rules!"

Belarus stormed over to China, picked him up by his collar, and kissed him roughly. She bites his lip and pulls away, ripping some of it off. China screamed and grabbed his lip, "Fuck! That hurts!" Then he started saying a string of Chinese curse words. Belarus on the other hand just spit on the floor and walked away.

China was now sucking on his lower lip as to not get blood anywhere, while Russia comforted him.

America just laughed harder, then looked at Prussia, a wide grin on his face. "Your turn~."

Prussia swallowed, muttered a quick prayer, and span the bottle. China. Again.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ARU!? Y ME!" He yelled angry. Prussia sighed, got up, and walked over to China. He then leaned down and placed his lips on the smaller's bloody ones. After half a second he pulled away, glaring at the American. "Happy."

Russia, meanwhile was getting a dark dark DARK aura. Someone was going to die. All ignored him though. Next came Italy, Germany, America, England, France, Spain, and Russia. All landed on China. Yet when China spun, it landed on Russia and he happily kissed him.

Finally it was Romano's turn. He spun the bottle…..it spun and spun and spun…then slowly came to a stop…right in front of…

"OH FUCK NO!" Romano screamed.

"Oh fuck yes~," America sang happily.

Germany sighed and stood up, walking over to the young Italian, "Let's just get this over with." He bent down, and stiffly kissed Romano. Shorty after he straightened and awkwardly went back to a stunned Italy.

Romano just sat there in shock, _I kissed….the fucking potato bastard…._ Prussia brought Romano into his lap and held him there, gently stroking his hair.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, America jumped up one again. "Now time for things to get good!"

Everyone groaned.

"Seven minutes in heaven! Put an item in this here Houdini hat!" He pulled a random magicians hat out from nowhere. Each of them then put in an item. Italy was a pasta noodle, Germany was a mini beer, Belarus a hair ribbon, America a burger eraser, England a coal scone, China a firework, Russia a pipe, Spain a tomato, France a rose, Prussia a Gilbird, and Romano a pizza.

Romano went first this time. He reached in and felt a familiar fuzzy head, he picked it up and sure enough, Gilbird was in his hand. Prussia smiled happily and grabbed Romano's wrist, "C'mon~ Only seven minutes~."

They entered the closet and the Prussian shoved the Italian to the wall, kissing his lips passionately. When he got bored there, he let his tongue flick out and trail along Roma's jaw slowly, making the Italian moan in pleasure. He softly kissed the other's forehead and started down his neck until he reached the collar of Roma's shirt. "Lovi," He whispered seductively, "I'm gonna make you pay for kissing bruder. You're mine" There was a somewhat dark smirk on his face as he swiftly started to unbutton the Italian's shirt. Romano was getting hard, everything about this was screaming sexy and dangerous. And it was.

When they finally left the closet, Romano had bruises all over his neck and wrists and walked stiffly. Prussia was in no better shape either, there were bright claw marks up his arms and on his cheek.

Everyone looked at them, thinking relatively this: _How the hell did all that happen in six minutes…without sound…._ Well, the Frenchman and Spaniard were thinking, _Why can't we be that skilled…._

Anyway, after everyone else had gone and had an experience that would never live up to Prussia and Romano's, they started another game. Pin the eyebrows on England.

America started. Two seconds later it ended with the eyebrows stabbed into his hand and him on the floor holding his abdomen and crying with pain.

England looked at his watch, noticing it was four in the morning, "Let's just sleep here, it's too late to be driving." And with that he went up to his and America's room with America following close behind like a desperate puppy.

Russia and China had both stayed here before, so they went to the guest bedroom, locking the door and blocking it while Belarus was on the other side scratching at it like a cat.

Germany and Italy went off downstairs to sleep on the giant couch, and Spain, France, Romano, Prussia stayed upstairs with blankets.

After around ten minutes three of the four were asleep. Prussia was the only one awake. He lay there for a few more seconds, then smirked and silently got up. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some of England's scones, making sure he got the worst ones. Then he stuffed Viagra in them and chopped them up into dust. He took this lovely dust and poured it down his friends' throats. Adding some Earl Grey to wash it down. Then he locked Spain in the bathroom, alone. And France in the attic, alone. Only hidden cameras with them.

He chuckled slightly, then lay down and wrapped his arm around his Romano, slowly drifting to sleep. He woke three hours later to screams of pleasure.

Everyone was confused. The screams were from the perviest couple, yet they were in different areas of the house. Then it dawned on everyone what was happening and they all left, America saying he was going to buy a new house.

When Prussia and Romano got in their car, the brunette tilted his head and looked at the albino. "You did that didn't you."

He smirked, "Not the best revenge, but I have blackmail now~."

"Huh?" Roma was confuzzled at what the Prussian meant.

"Video cameras were hidden in the rooms I locked them in~."

Romano laughed and pecked Prussia's lips, "You're evil. I love you."

Prussia kissed his forehead happily, "I love you to Lovi~. And remember, anything you want. I'm here. Always."

He nodded, "I know Gil. Now can we go get some pizza? I'm starved."

"Of course~." And off they drove to get delicious pizza~!

_A/N: And this is why I usually don't write fanfictions when I have insomnia….. and need something outrageous and funny to perk me up after a shit day of school. So what do I do? I invite my friend over and I'm up till God knows when typing this! With her drawing beautiful pictures of me and my Lovi~~~ Wells, hope you liked it~~~~ and again: please review! I love reading them!_


End file.
